L'ombre qui cache le démon
by Shade the carnage
Summary: Rejeté par le monde entier, un jeune garçon choisit de suivre la seule voie sur laquelle on veut de lui : la voie de l'Akatsuki. Un choix lourd de conséquences… Ma version de Naruto Shippuden avec un nouveau personnage : le disciple secret de Pain.
1. 1 : Eternel rejet

_Revoilà enfin Shade the carnage ! Il y a vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai rien publié. Mais bon , les idées ont fini par revenir avec ma toute nouvelle fic Naruto. Elle reprend l'histoire existante (principalement Shippuden) et y rajoute un personnage de mon invention. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir._

_Pour la petite info, hormis ma création, aucun personnage de l'histoire n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><em>Rejeté par le monde entier, un jeune garçon choisit de suivre la seule voie sur laquelle on veut de lui : la voie de l'Akatsuki. Un choix lourd de conséquences…<em>

**Chapitre 1 : ****É****ternel rejet**

Partout dans le monde ninja, les jours de marché attirent les grandes foules, et la ville de Tanzaku ne fait pas exception. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passe aujourd'hui dans cette grande ville du Pays du Feu. Les commerçants ont ouvert leurs stands tôt le matin et ont vendu leurs produits toute la journée. Alors que le soleil commence à prendre des teintes orangées, marquant le début de la soirée, les rues de la ville sont noires de monde. Que les gens soient là depuis ce matin ou qu'ils viennent de sortir de leur travail, ils sont tous là pour la même chose : dénicher des perles rares parmi toutes les merveilles proposées. Pour tous les commerçants, les ryōs coulent à flot au pied du célèbre château de Tanzaku.

Néanmoins, parmi tous ces stands, il y a un pour qui la journée aurait pu être meilleure : la petite boutique de pierres et de porte-bonheurs. Elle avait beau être située en plein milieu du marché, dans la zone la plus fréquentée, les gens passaient devant presque sans la voir. Son vendeur, un vieil homme venant d'un petit village près de Tanzaku, commençait à déprimer. Lui qui comptait beaucoup sur ce marché, ses gains de la journée, sans être catastrophiques, étaient plutôt modestes. Voyant un autre couple passer devant son stand sans un regard, le vieil homme baissa les yeux.

_ Excusez-moi monsieur, dit une voix. Est-ce qu'il vous reste une de ces jolies pierres rouges ?

Le vieil homme releva la tête et s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il vit qui était son client. C'était un jeune garçon âgé d'environ 7 ans, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux noirs, qui portait un t-shirt à manches courtes noir et un short blanc. Le cœur du vendeur rata quelques battements lorsqu'il vit cet enfant qui lui était horriblement familier. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait entendu des rumeurs assez étranges, presque malsaines, à propos d'un enfant dont la description correspondait parfaitement au garçon qu'il avait en face de lui. En temps normal, le vieil homme lui aurait vendu ce qu'il demandait, mais si ce qu'on racontait sur lui était vrai, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se débarrasse de lui au plus vite.

_ Euh… non, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Désolé,… je n'en ai plus.

_ Oh dommage, répondit le garçon. Merci quand même.

L'enfant s'en alla. Le vendeur le suivi des yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Si les bruits qui courraient sur ce garçon étaient fondés, il venait d'échapper à quelque chose de très mauvais. De son côté, le garçon poursuivit sa route à travers le marché. Après être sorti de l'allée principale bondée, il s'arrêta un instant sur un banc pour vérifier le contenu de son porte-monnaie. Il était presque vide.

_ Il vaudrait mieux que je garde un minimum de ryōs pour demain, se dit-il.

L'enfant vivant complètement seul, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de tout, y compris de gérer l'argent qu'il avait. Il décida de sortir du marché pour éviter d'être tenter par quelque chose d'autre. Il quitta alors l'allée principale pour rejoindre une petite ruelle qui le mena vite sur les collines qui surplombaient la ville. Mais pendant qu'il marchait, l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. La manière dont le vieil homme lui avait répondu était bizarre. Il avait au l'air bizarrement stressé, presque comme s'il avait peur. Alors qu'il parcourait les rues quasi-désertes de la ville, son esprit ne cessait de retourner la situation dans tous les sens tellement il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que cet homme sache quelque chose à son sujet ?

_ Non c'est impossible, se dit-il. Ça ne peut avoir recommencé.

Le garçon continua de marcher, mais plus il avançait et plus il était inquiet. Il commençait même à avoir l'impression d'être suivi. Ayant trop peur de regarder derrière lui, il continua d'aller droit devant lui quand une voix finit par l'appeler.

_ Hé toi !

L'enfant se retourna. Il avait bien été suivi par trois autres garçons, l'un blond-roux et les autres bruns. Ils devaient avoir quatre ou cinq ans de plus que lui et le regardaient d'une manière assez inquiétante.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda sévèrement le blond.

L'enfant déglutit difficilement. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

_ Ben,… je rentre chez moi, répondit-il d'une hésitante.

_ T'as rien à faire ici ! cria le deuxième garçon. Dégage !

_ P… pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal…

_ Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, répliqua le troisième. On sait comment on t'appelle par ici. Tu te fais appeler Shade Ashura.

Le garçon recula d'un pas, terrifié. Ces trois-là connaissaient son nom. Shade Ashura.

_ Shade… Ashura ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

_ Quoi ? dit le blond d'un ton agressif. Tu préfères qu'on t'appelle par ton vrai nom ?

_ C'est… c'est Shade mon vrai nom, répondit l'enfant. C'est comme ça que je…

_ À d'autres ! le coupa le deuxième. On sait toute la vérité sur toi ! On sait que tu fais partie du clan Sidekawa !

Shade resta pétrifié sur place. Le nom venait d'être lâché. Sidekawa. Ce nom qu'il essayait de fuir depuis des mois et qui le rattrapait toujours.

_ C'est… c'est faux ! tenta-t-il de nier. Je fais pas partie de ce clan !

_ Arrête de nous mentir ! cria un brun. Tout le monde ici est au courant. Tu es venu dans cette ville comme si de rien n'était alors que tu es un membre du clan Sidekawa. Le clan des monstres du Pays du Fer.

_ Ces fous furieux ont massacré mon frère, ajouta le deuxième brun. C'était un grand ninja qui vivait à Konoha, et ils l'ont réduit en un tas d'organes rouges déchiquetés ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va laisser un monstre de ce genre vivre parmi nous ?

Sachant qu'il était coincé, Shade tenta la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : s'enfuir. Mais il s'était à peine retourné que le brun l'attrapa par le poignet et le remis face à eux. Puis il le frappa au visage d'un violent coup de poing.

_ De la part de mon frère ! cria-t-il.

Sous le choc, Shade se retrouva au sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'il reçut un deuxième coup.

_ Dégage et ne reviens jamais ! hurla le blond. On n'en veut pas, des monstres comme toi chez nous !

Les trois garçons commencèrent à s'acharner sur Shade à grands coups de poing et de pied. Tétanisé par la douleur et la peur, le pauvre enfant resta recroquevillé au sol à subir les coups, et se mit même à pleurer. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que tout cela soit un cauchemar, que tout s'arrête. Et au bout d'un moment, ça s'arrêta. Shade ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit que les garçons avait arrêté de le frapper et le regarder avec un profond dégoût.

_ Prends ça comme un premier et dernier avertissement, dit le blond qui venait de se baisser pour ramasser un bâton. Quitte cette ville et qu'on ne te revoit pas dans les environs !

Au moment où il leva le bras pour frapper de nouveau Shade avec le bâton, l'enfant réagit au quart de tour. Il para le coup en mettant son bras en opposition et, profitant de l'élan du blond, le frappa au visage d'un coup de poing. L'effet de surprise lui permis de se remettre debout et de partir en courant.

_ Rattrapons-le ! hurla le blond visiblement en colère.

Les trois garçons se mirent alors à la poursuite de Shade qui courait à toute jambe. Son corps tout entier avait beau lui faire horriblement mal, il avait tellement peur qu'il ignorait cette douleur. Il finit même par prendre une bonne avance sur ses poursuivants lorsqu'il tourna à droite à une intersection. Lorsque les trois garçons arrivèrent à leur tour à l'intersection quelques secondes plus tard, Shade avait disparut.

_ Bien où il est ? dit un des bruns.

_ Il disparut, ce fichu démon ! ajouta le deuxième brun.

_ On s'en moque, dit le blond. L'important, c'est qu'il réapparaisse pas de si tôt. J'espère qu'il a compris la leçon.

Les trois garçons s'en allèrent. Juste après, dans une ruelle non loin de l'intersection, Shade sortit de la benne à ordures où il s'était caché. À bout de force, le corps meurtri par les coups et sali par les ordures, l'enfant se remit à pleurer. Ça avait encore recommencé. Encore une fois, son terrible secret avait été découvert. Encore une fois, on l'avait traité comme un monstre. Et encore une fois, on l'avait chassé brutalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais chaque nouvelle fois faisait plus mal que la précédente. À chaque fois il faisait tout pour garder ses origines secrètes, et à chaque fois ça se terminait de la même manière. Shade en avait assez.

_ Pourquoi ? se dit-il. Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me voit comme un monstre ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je naisse dans ce clan de monstres ? Clan Sidekawa de malheur ! J'ai jamais voulu naître comme ça ! J'ai jamais voulu vivre cette vie, être un simple monstre parmi les autres ! Un simple ninja qui ne vit que pour le clan ! C'est pour ça que je suis parti de cette maudite famille ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ? J'en ai assez ! ASSEZ !

Les pleurs de Shade redoublèrent d'intensité. Il n'entendait même plus les bruits de pas dans la rue voisine. Le jeune garçon n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Plus d'une fois il avait pensé à en finir, à se planter un kunaï dans le cœur ou dans le cou. Il en avait de plus en plus envie, sa vie n'ayant apparemment aucun sens. Il n'avait de toute façon pas sa place dans ce monde de ninjas.

_ Shade Ashura.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé !<em>


	2. 2 : La rencontre

_Et voici le chapitre 2 de ma petite fic ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui est cette personne qui aborde Shade !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La rencontre<strong>

La tête entre les mains, Shade n'osa pas relever les yeux. Quelqu'un s'était approché et placé devant lui sans même qu'il ne l'entende. Cet homme avait parlé d'un ton neutre et connaissait son nom. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Shade ne fit pas un geste, paralysé de peur.

_ Shade Ashura, insista l'homme.

L'enfant était terrorisé. Se sachant coincé, il releva la tête pour faire face à cet homme. Il était assez grand et paraissait plutôt jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, mais son apparence était assez intimidante. Il portait des sandales typiques des ninjas, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir orné de motifs rouges sang en forme de nuage. Un manteau si long qu'il ne laissait visible que ses pieds et ses mains. Ses ongles des mains comme des pieds étaient tous peints en rouge sombre et Shade put distinguer une bague blanche et mauve à son pouce droit. Ses cheveux étaient roux hérissés et il portait un bandeau frontal comportant quatre petits traits verticaux, un symbole que Shade reconnu comme celui d'Ame, le Village caché de la Pluie, malgré la longue rayure horizontale tracée par-dessus le symbole. Son visage était recouvert de piercings de métal noir, sept dans chaque oreille, trois de chaque côté du nez et deux sous la bouche. Mais le trait le plus effrayant restait ses yeux, car ils étaient entièrement violets avec d'étranges motifs en cercles concentriques. Shade n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux.

_ Shade, répéta-t-il.

_ Ou… oui ? répondit Shade d'une voix tremblante. Vous… vous voulez quoi ?

_ J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé.

Shade resta étonné un moment. Cet homme avait tout vu ? Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir vu.

_ Oh… c'est rien, dit Shade. C'est pas… la première fois. C'est… normal…

_ Normal, oui. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Shade resta sans voix. Cet homme était vraiment bizarre.

_ Moi, je ne trouve pas ça normal, ajouta-t-il. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu as été abordé. Dis-moi, que leur a tu fait pour qu'ils te traitent comme ça ?

_ Je…, hésita Shade. Je suis… un Sidekawa…

Shade déglutit difficilement. Même si c'était la pure vérité, dire ce genre de chose le dégoutait au plus haut point.

_ Est-ce de ta faute si tu es né dans ce clan ?

Cette fois, Shade ne répondit rien. La réponse lui était pourtant évidente. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas responsable de ça. Mais bizarrement, les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Le ninja soupira.

_ Vraiment pathétique, dit-il. Ces gens se sont tellement servis de ça contre toi que tu en es à te sentir coupable de ta naissance.

L'homme avait beau avoir parlé d'un ton neutre, on sentait son agacement. Shade le trouvait vraiment effrayant.

_ Sache que tu n'es en rien coupable de ton lien avec les Sidekawa. Le vrai coupable, c'est ce monde de ninjas, un monde de haine et de guerres. C'est ce monde et toute la corruption dont il est fait qui ont engendré des monstres tels que les Sidekawa. Les pires monstres de ce monde n'étaient à l'origine que des enfants qui ont subi la haine et le rejet. Des enfants tout comme toi.

Shade écoutait avec attention. Les paroles de l'homme étaient pleines d'amertume, mais elles sonnaient vrais. Après tout, depuis sa naissance, il n'avait connu que la haine.

_ La haine fait partie de la nature même des hommes, continua le ninja. Ce besoin de haïr et de rejeter tout ceux qui sont différents existe depuis que l'homme existe. Et c'est précisément cette situation qui me répugne. C'est pour cela que je me bats.

_ Vous vous… battez ? demanda Shade. Vous vous battez pourquoi ?

_ Je me bats pour la paix, répondit le ninja. Mon but en temps que ninja est de changer ce monde pourri, quitte à le détruire s'il le faut, et rebâtir un nouveau monde. Un monde avec une vraie paix, un monde sans guerre ni haine, un monde où ce qui t'est arrivé n'arrivera plus jamais à personne. Voudrais-tu voir ce nouveau monde, Shade ?

_ Oui, répondit le garçon, sans hésiter cette fois.

_ Alors sache ce rêve peut devenir réalité. Je mène mon combat dans l'ombre depuis déjà quelques années. Et comme je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul, je recrute à travers le monde des ninjas aux pouvoirs spéciaux pour qu'il m'aide à amener la paix sur le monde. Des pouvoirs comme le tien, Shade.

_ Le mien ?

_ Oui. Même si ça te dégoute, tu as le sang des Sidekawa, ce qui veut dire que tu as également hérité de leur puissance destructrice. Aujourd'hui, je te donne une occasion de mettre cette puissance au service d'une vraie cause. Ma proposition est simple : si tu acceptes de me rejoindre, je t'aiderai à maîtriser ce pouvoir et je te donnerai la force nécessaire pour te battre. Je ferai de toi un vrai ninja. En échange, tu te battras pour moi. Et alors crois-moi, ce monde de paix que je te promets deviendra une réalité.

Shade resta sans voix. Cet homme n'avait pas peur de lui et ne le rejetait pas. Au contraire, il lui tendait la main pour l'aider. Sa proposition était vraiment des plus intéressantes. Néanmoins, Shade ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Tout ceux à qui il avait fait confiance auparavant l'avait trahi et rejeté. Qu'est-ce que lui disait que ce ninja n'allait pas faire la même chose ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas, dit-il.

_ Tu doutes que je sois digne de confiance, c'est ça ?

Incrédule, Shade regarda l'homme dans les yeux. C'était lui ou il avait lu dans ses pensées ?

_ Comment vous… commença-t-il.

_ Ça se voit à ton hésitation que tu poses des questions sur ma sincérité, l'interrompit le ninja. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait tes doutes. Quelqu'un qui n'a connu que la haine et le rejet hésite forcément à se lier aux autres. Mais sache que je n'essaye pas de te piéger ou de te faire du mal avec ma proposition. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Cet homme savait vraiment comment parler pour attirer l'attention de Shade. Même s'il doutait toujours, le garçon se sentait rassuré.

_ Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère. Si ma proposition t'intéresse, va à l'ouest de ce pays et travers la frontière pour rejoindre le Pays de la Pluie, puis rends-toi au village caché d'Ame. Là-bas, demande à parler à Maître Tenshi. Elle te conduira jusqu'à moi.

Le ninja se retourna et s'en alla. Shade resta un moment assis, presque sans croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il se releva et mit à courir pour rattraper l'homme.

_ Attendez ! cria-t-il.

Le ninja s'arrêta et se retourna.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire… comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Shade d'une voix tremblante.

Le ninja ne répondit pas tout de suite et Shade eut l'impression d'être aller trop loin. Mais il voulait quand même savoir. Après tout, si cet homme connaissait son nom, il voulait connaître le sien.

_ Je suis le dieu qui va changer ce monde, répondit-il finalement. Je suis Pain.

Shade sourit. Il découvrait enfin le nom de cet homme : Pain.

_ Merci, dit-il.

_ Au fait, tiens, dit Pain en sortant un objet sa manche.

Il lança l'objet à Shade qui l'attrapa. Le garçon vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite pierre rouge. Une de celles qu'il avait voulu acheter au marché. Une de celles que le vieil homme avait prétendu ne pas avoir. Il avait donc menti. Le pressentiment de Shade était donc juste, lui aussi avait découvert son secret.

_ Merci, monsieur Pain.

Shade releva la tête et vit que Pain avait disparu. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu bouger. Sûrement une technique ninja. L'enfant resta un moment sur place à regarder sa pierre rouge. Hier encore, il vivait seul et essayait de vivre du mieux qu'il pouvait, et aujourd'hui son terrible secret était découvert et un mystérieux ninja l'abordait et lui faisait une fascinante proposition. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'en savoir plus, de suivre ce Pain et de voir ce monde sans haine qu'il lui promettait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sûr d'une chose : sa rencontre avec Pain allait changer sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 terminé ! L'homme mystérieux était Pain, et il vient de faire une sacrée proposition à Shade. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !<em>

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. J'espère surtout avoir su retranscrire Pain tel qu'il est. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien mais c'est plus fort que moi. Pain est mon perso préféré, je me dois de lui rendre justice !  
><em>

_Pour finir, je tiens comme d'habitude à répondre aux reviews que vous avez eu la gentillesse de me laisser :_

_Lilinne : Merci bien ! Si le premier chapitre t'a plu, la suite va te plaire à coup sûr !_


End file.
